Stakegun
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 24 |attribute = |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 60 |mobility = 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = (300 on sale) |Level required = 32 |reskinof = Icicle Minigun |theme = Wooden/Earthly themed |number = 317 }} The Stakegun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance It is a re-skin of the Icicle Minigun (PG3D), with a wooden theme. This weapon has some distinguishable changes from the Icicle Minigun (PG3D). The first big change is the color scheme. Secondly, the icicle sign was changed into what appears to a red gem/core. The icicles have also been changed into what appears to be wooden stakes. Strategy It has a high firing rate, good ammo capacity, and high damage. Tips * As one of the most powerful miniguns, it is quite underrated. People tend to underestimate or not knowing how to counter this beast of a gun, so you can easily get a lot of kills early on, until the enemy counters your playstyle. * This weapon can deal a high amount of damage to an enemy player, so aim for the head to further increase the damage. * As this has the piercing shot attribute, keep in mind that you can attack multiple enemies at once. Better still, use the Singular Grenade to cluster everyone together and kill all of 'em. * This weapon is a great counter to the Stealth Bracelet gadget. This is because every time the opponent bleeds, a blood icon will give away their location, allowing you to trace them. * Reload only when you are safe or when you run out of the ammunition in a clip, as this weapon has ammo that can easily be exhausted and has slow-medium reload speed. Counters * Try using Sniper weapons or engage at a distance as this weapon does not have a scope. * As this weapon has a slow reload rate, use a high mobility weapon like the Dark Force Saber to strafe around so that the opponent can exhaust his/her ammo and you can seize the opportunity to kill him/her. * Try to ambush the user, then use a close quarter weapon such as Ghost Lantern or Gas Launcher. * When hit by bullets from this weapon, you will be slowed down, and to prevent being attacked by a torrent of bullets, you advisably rocket-jump away or use a high-mobility weapon like the Dark Force Saber to speed away. Another alternative is that you can switch to a 1 shot kill weapon so that you can rid your enemy and recover from the slowdown effect. Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Heaven Garden * Nuclear City Equipment Setups Have a long-range or wallbreak Sniper weapon to counter other snipers. Also bring a close quarters weapon to deal with people trying to ambush you. Alternatively, you could bring the Firework gadget with you, as the person trying to ambush you will get launched into the sky, giving you time to escape or kill them. Trivia * This as released in the 13.5.0 update along with some other weapons. * The name might refer to the myth that vampires will die if they get stabbed by a wooden stake. * In the 13.5.3 update, it now possesses a slowdown attribute even though it is not mentioned in the armory * This weapon was slightly buffed in the 15.3.0 update, along with some other unpopular primaries. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bleeding Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Minigun Category:Remodel Category:Automatic Category:Rare